The Spider And The Fly
by Pen Gnots
Summary: Susie gets calvin to study,and calvin doesn't want to? This goes on during thier last year of elementary school and they are both about ten. Susie and Hobbes are up to something but Calvin cant seem to figure it out. pls r/r its my first fic Calvin/Susie
1. Chapter 1 and 2

I do not own Calvin and Hobbes or any of the Characters They are owned by the creative master mind Bill Watterson and can only be admire by writing like this wich is a thank you to Calvin and Hobbes for helping me through the boredom when ever it reaches me!

**The Spider and the Fly**

Chapter 1: The Spider Catches the Fly

Buzz tap tap, buzz tap tap… There was a fly trying to escape through the class room window, and a boy with spiky blonde hair wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans staring dreamily at it open mouthed with a slight puddle forming on his once dry desk. This is the boy who sits in class day after day finding the best way to pass time. He is the boy who can not stand the monarchy and slave labor that they call school. Most days he is the boy who fights aliens, or fights crime in disguise, or he even has days where he solves mysteries as a private investigator. But, today this boy is none of these glorious beings, this grand day he is a common, bumping into glass, dumb as a door nail, landing on poo, every day ordinary **fly**.

Trapped unable to move beyond the glass he bashes his body full force into the window and bounces back with dizziness that effects his entire body. He swirls and swirls his wings buzz faster trying to regain his balance and finally after three rather sloppy swoops he is some what steady and determined that he will go outside and this invisible shield will not be his end. While readying himself to make his next attempt on the shield of death he decides that no matter what he will not give up, he will not give in, and most of all he will succeed! But, the question lingers in his minuscule mind, how can I make it?

"Psst, Calvin the bells going to ring wake up."

"Buzz, huh oh uh heh sorry Susie I was about to be eaten by a giant spider, but thank you so much you saved my life oh great one look you stepped on him. He's right there his leg is still twitching and there is a strange gooey substance all over" Calvin said rather informatively and slightly annoying.

Susie lifted her foot as the bell rang and looked at the gross sight and walked away rather bugged by Calvin, but he waited for her to leave and the he went to the window opened it up and released the fly from its prison just as he himself had been released from some unknown higher power that rang the school bell he made his way to the bus thinking about the fly and how much they truly had in common for those long hours trapped in that prison, but the major difference was that he Calvin would be back again day after day tomorrow and the next his shield of death would not seems to break and no one would seem to help him with it.

Calvin went to find a seat on the bus but there was only three options the front seat with a runny nose kindergartener, Mo (he'd rather be eaten by a tiger then spit back up into the front seat of the bus), or Susie who wasn't the worst at least he could try to gross her out and make up weird things all the way home. So, Susie it is, and Calvin made his way toward her seat on the bus in about the middle where the driver begins to have a harder time noticing who's doing what, and of course when he get there he plops down with a force that sends her near a foot in the air.

"Hey Susie thanks for saving me a seat, did you get that spider problem taken care of?" He asks almost innocently.

"Calvin, I'm going to take the time we have on the bus and use it wisely. I've decided to do my home work know. Then I'll have time to play later. So please, shut up." Susie stated all of this rather forcefully.

Susie had her school work out on her lap and was working away while Calvin was speechless. He stared at the back of the seat in front of them noticing the dark brown and crinkled look that it had, the seat also looked like someone stabbed a pen or pencil in it at one time because there was a crummy piece of duct tape patched on the seat back. So, there he was again forced into nothingness made to stare at the back of a seat in front of him while the world moves around him again he is the fly trapped in a barrier that cannot be broken.

"Calvin, would you like to do your homework too we can work together and get it done then you can go off with Hobbes, or what ever it is you do?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want help with your home work or not? I mean seriously every day for the past four years you stare into space drool on your desk or try and copy my work, but your not going to learn any thing if I do it for you! No, he'll just go onto middle school and be lost cuz once we're in middle school we'll probably have different classes I will end up with all of the normal kids and he will go to special ed, but the thing is he doesn't need it becuuaase he is not slow, stupid, or unintelligent Calvin!" Susie was rambling a little and Calvin could tell she was frustrated but he still wasn't exactly sure why, "seriously all you need to do is try because you do exactly enough work every year just to pass, so image if you tried. I try every day and I'm still not as good at you when it comes to anything creative. So, do it for yourself and for me because I really don't want to imagine class with out you in it. I think it would probably be rather boring specially without any sudden out bursts from spaceman spiff or captain napalm."

"Umm Susie?"

"Yeah." She was almost in tears at the thought of her closest friend being left behind.

"Well, a couple things if you don't stop talking we'll be home before we get a chance to do any work, you do notice your sorta a little crazy cuz you were kinda talking about me like I was here, then I wasn't, then I was so I was a little confused, oh and who is this captain napalm I hear about every once and a while he sound really amazing."

"Oh wow we're almost home, and Calvin I'm a girl apparently we're born this way totally nuts specially when it comes to boys." She said while wiping her eyes and turning slightly pink, "Yeah and that captain napalm is great he's so brave and funny, oh and I bet that no one in the entire school even Mo can beat captain napalm. I bet he is really smart too, and he's kind of cute in a masked super hero type of way which is kinda mysterious."

After this Susie went silent and looked into space as if she was dreaming of something or someone, and Calvin found himself sort of confused again. Ok, does this mean that Susie likes Calvin or captain napalm who was really Calvin in disguise, but how could she know that and what did she mean 'but girls are especially crazy when it comes to boys'? By now Calvin had an extreme quizzical look on his face and was scratching his head while Susie had a little smirk and was looking out the window waiting for their stop.

"Calvin, since we didn't get our school work done do you still want some help?" Susie bravely asked as they got off the bus and stepped onto the side walk leading to there houses.

"Umm, I was kinda thinking about not doing it, or just putting it off until tomorrow morning on the bus when I'm really not awake but I know that I need to turn something in for homework or risk a failing grade. What is that a bad idea?" He asked only after seeing the look Susie had on her face slightly shocked and a little hurt so he continued," I always thought it was brilliant cuz I get more time to play with Hobbes and less time stuck on numbers like elventysevens and fortytwelves."

"You're kidding right? Ok, well I know I'm only ten but your going to be my first student!" She was excited now, about what Calvin had no clue.

"What?' Calvin asked with his mouth half open and Susie grabbing his hand dragging him towards her house.

"See, Calvin, the thing is, I was thinking that I could help you do better in school by being some what of a tutor, but now I know that will not work and also I've been wanting to practice teaching for quite some time now. One major thing is that I will not put up with your goofy acting like the teachers at school because I know how to get to you and they don't." She stated firmly as they entered her house and she pushed him down onto the couch.

Calvin could not help but wonder, 'what she had against him that the teachers at school did not, this must be an empty threat, I mean really what could a dumb girl like Susie Derkins know any way.' He was looking a little nervous sitting there in the center of her flower print over stuffed couch in the middle of a tea cozy style living room in the front of a medium sized house fit perfectly for the three person family that owns it. Calvin did not know what to do should he believe her that he had something on him or not. Either way, should he make a break for the door a good twelve feet or should he actually stay and see if Susie was serious, if she could really do him any good. 'Highly doubtful but I could try it I mean if I leave she could have something on me, but I don't think that she does so I should take a shot at the door.'

The only problem with Calvin's chances on the door were Susie, see the couch was situated with a coffee table and Susie in front of it and then about five more feet and the front door. Now the only thing left to do was timing. He would need to get his timing perfect to get out of this place alive.

Susie was looking at Calvin sort of questioningly as he had a look on his face that was if he was thinking hard and trying to figure something out, but she was not really worried since he did this all the time at school. Deciding that she would just make him stay and learn she turned to her bag to get her books out, and that's when he leapt. Every thing was pretty quick. Calvin jumped over the coffee table screaming, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!", but Susie had other plans see she did not plan on letting Calvin leave until they got their homework done. So, Susie did what any girl in her rite girl mind would do, she leapt up and dove at him.

"Susie what, Ughflm!" Calvin hit the floor as Susie tackled him and he realized that he had been thwarted by a girl again, and on top of that she was pinning him down so he had no chance what so ever at escape.

This was a memory that Susie will be cherishing for the rest of her life. She had barely noticed that Calvin was moving and then he stupidly shouted about taking him alive and that's when she knew she had to go. So, she jump like a cat through the air and knocked him to the ground just in time if he had maybe two more good running steps he would have made it to the door. But, now she had him he was face down and she was just pulling herself up, but she did not want him to get up too so she put her knee into his back and held onto his arms. What she really wanted rite now was a camera so that she could hold onto this image for ever.

"Calvin, you're not leaving!" She said matter factly.

"What are you holding me hostage. You know my parents wont pay you for me they would be more likely to pay you to take me. Wait is that what this is did they finally get tired of me, are they really paying you to get rid of me, are you like part of the mob, will you take me out back and whack me, is this like your initiation or are you a practiced hired hand, and one more thing do you know the godfather personally? Oh, and before I die will you let me say goodbye to Hobbes so that I can make sure that he revenges my death." Calvin said all of this really fast hoping that he would confuse Susie, but growing up around Calvin has taught her well.

"Umm, I'm not quite sure what to say, Calvin I guess you are kinda a hostage, but no body hired me and I don't want anything from your parents. Oh, and no I don't have anything to do with the Mafia, I mean look at me I'm not even Italian or Russian." She stated simply.

"Oh, well could you at least get off me then I'm kinda getting an imprint of your carpet on my face, and your knee in my back is not the comfort you may think it is." Now he is purely sarcastic with a side of honesty.

All Calvin new was that he needed to think. Who was this Susie? How long had she been planning this and what will the out come be? Will she kill him like they do on TV, or does she have something else planned?

Susie gave a small smile and a laugh at how Calvin responded, and she let him up holding his arms behind his back. Like a prisoner she led him back to the couch and pushed him down almost playfully. " Okay, Calvin do you want to hear the terms of your captivity, because I'm sure if I called your mom and explained it to her she would say to go ahead and do anything necessary, but I bet if you hear me out then I wont have to go through that trouble and things wont have to get messy?" She asked him in a way that made him feel as if he had no choice made her feel powerful.

He sat there on the couch starring at her, maybe if he kept quiet and just starred at her she would let him go.

"I guess I'll take your silence as a yes Susie please tell what it is you want, and I will be the perfect little guinea pig." She said kind of mockingly and he was still silently starring," Alright then I guess I'll tell you. You will not be able to leave this spot until we finish our home work. I will not tie you up or any thing but if you try to do any stunts like that again you know I can stop you. Oh, and you will be doing this for at least the rest of elementary school, which means at least one year."

Now poor Calvin's jaw was dropped and his eyes were popping like he was not sure he believed what he had heard. Could the sweet girl next door, who only got him after he got her, really have an evil side?

"Well Calvin, get your homework out the sooner we get done the sooner we can go out and play." All this did was confuse Calvin even more so he gave he a look of what the heck and started to take out his home work.

Chapter 2:The Fly and the Web

Friday, it was finally Friday. No more school no more Susie torturing him, it was the weekend. Calvin sat on the bus with the roar of children around him as he had his head against the window. He stared out and a small smile crossed his face as they drew close to his stop, and he thought of how Hobbes was probably going to knock him out with the force from his tiger tackle from not seeing him after school for the whole week Hobbes surely has tons of pent up energy. Finally, Calvin even let a little shout of joy out as the bus reached his destination, and even before it came to a stop he was up and at the door. As the door to the bus slid open Calvin flung himself out and landed on the grass next to the side walk.

The next part was somewhat strange because he started kissing the ground yelling, "I'm free, I'm free! Finally it's Friday! Sweet Freedom! NO MORE SCHOOL, NO MORE TEACHERS, NO MORE BOREDOM, AND NO MORE SUSIE AHAHAHAHAHA!"

At this moment Susie was stepping off of the bus and heard every word of what he had said, but she was not hurt she was just looking at him almost quizzically.

"Calvin, you can't get rid of me that easily." She said as he suddenly stopped kissing the ground and starred forward with the bus pulling away. "I mean, seriously Calvin did you think that just because school is out for two days that it means that we don't study. If you don't study then you loose every thing you learn so come on."

This was his only chance he was almost in the position that he saw all those Olympic runners on TV start in, in order for him to make it home. So, he made a break for it and even left his backpack on the curb, but he notice that Susie was hot on the trail if he didn't go faster she would catch him. Then he gave it his all, but wow she's fast. She reaches out her arm and extends her hand grabbing his jacket. Calvin making a quick decision slips one arm and then the other out of the jacket giving him more of a lead than Susie since she tried to stop. But, here she was again right behind him when he is so close to his house. He made it up the front steps and turned the knob on the door, swung it open and was even ready to plow in and lock the door behind him securing his safety from Susie, but a Great orange and black something came flying through the air to prevent just that.

"HOBBES, NO! We have to go inside!" Calvin was shouting at his tiger as Susie was running at them, but it was to late he wouldn't make it since Hobbes had knocked him all the way down the stairs and was now sitting on top of him starring at the girl making her way toward them.

"What did you do to Susie this time Calvin?" Hobbes asked while moving a little so that Calvin could sit up. "I bet it was really bad, just look at her face she look real frustrated."

"Yeah, well that's not really my fault. What I mean is every day after school she kidnaps me and forces me to do my homework." He explained all tense and upset, "Hobbes, I just don't get it why's she doing this to me, and can't you just eat her or something?'

"You know I can't Calvin for one thing people would wonder what happened to that sweet little Susie Derkins girl that lived next to the boy who owns the man eating tiger, and then questions would start. And, second I don't mind her as a matter of fact I like her. She gives me cookies some times and remember that time you let that dog almost kill me well who saved me? Non-other than the girl standing right in front of us Miss Susie Derkins." He said all proud like as Susie approached.

"Hello, Hobbes. Calvin why did you run?" Susie asked slightly out of breath.

"I wanted to have a day of no worries a day to spend with Hobbes and just you know be." He said but by the look on her face she wasn't getting what it was that he was getting at, " what I want is a day to exist with my best friend and just have fun with out a higher up than my self trying to pull me down. Seriously I'm tired of the hierarchy that is life. People telling me that I have to do this and that if I don't do that I'm in trouble, but I hate it because no matter what Susie we are always at the bottom."

"Calvin, that's exactly why I want us to do our home work. If we do it and we do good in what ever middle school we go to and the same goes for high school, and then your pretty much set for which ever college you want within reason of course. Oh, and after college is the best part you don't have to go to school any more, unless you need more training for your job. But, Calvin the thing is you can be any thing I know it. What I mean is who else can think of as many ways to get through school with out doing any actual school work, really Calvin I think your doing more thinking than any one else at school, and who else has a vocabulary big as as a dictionary at our age." Susie had caught her breath from running but had just used it all rattling off her statements and compliments that she was smiling and taking a deep breath.

"Well I didn't know you admired me so much Susie." Calvin said rather cheekily with a huge smirk across his face, and in return receiving a swat on the back of the head.

"What if, what if we worked here today we could even work outside and it wont be so bad?"

Calvin looked at Hobbes and back at Susie but did not answer. It wasn't until Hobbes whispered something in Calvin's ear that Susie could hear that Calvin said, "Well I guess it will be better than you torturing me, and not leaving me alone."

This caused Susie to have a huge smile and say "we have to get our stuff and hurry cuz I want to finish early today since it's so nice."

She went on ahead toward where they left there bags and Calvin slowly followed so he could talk to Hobbes. "So, what is this amazing power Susie Derkins has over you, is it louuuvvvvee?" Hobbes teased puckering his lips as he always did, about how Susie and Calvin were some how in love or at least that Calvin secretly was deeply head over heals for Susie and could want nothing more than to smooch her, but that was not this case.

"What no Hobbes, it's just she says she's got something on me, and for the life of me I don't know what it is."

"Well, you could ask her, and if she refuses to tell you I bet she doesn't have anything. Or, she could have something really big that nobody not even your parents know, but how she could get something like that I have know clue." He said all of this rather sheepishly causing Calvin to give him an awkward glance, but they kept walking until they reached Susie who was already on her way back caring both bags.

"Okay, come on Calvin let's go to your back yard we can work at that picnic table you have." Susie was very excited but then she notice Calvin and she became a little apprehensive because he looked like he had his mind set and nothing would change it.

So they made their way to the picnic table and sat down Susie on one side and Calvin and Hobbes on the other. While Susie started to pull out her books she glance up at Calvin noticing that he hadn't moved since they sat down and he was starring directly at her. It was a little startling for Susie but she was used to his strange ways so she just looked at him and asked, " Aren't you going to get your books out? The sooner we start the sooner we're done I've told you this like a million times." She said all exasperated, but he did not move.

"You know I don't think I will. I think I will just sit here and take in the sun and the nice fresh air since it is probably one of our last nice days of the year, and here we are wasting time doing home work. What's stopping me from taking Hobbes and going off on a nice walk in the woods?" Calvin asked very calmly all the while starring straight into Susie's eyes and not blinking, " I mean why am I staying here it's not like I have any real reason."

Susie really looked confused when Calvin started droning on about why he was there because she thought they had already addressed this so she asked him, "Calvin didn't we just talk about this?"

"What, no Susie that's why you're here what I want to know is why in the world I'm hear? What is it that you have on me that will make me stay that the teachers don't even have? I mean geez they have the law and my parents and that can't even make me behave so what is it?" He Pleaded.

"Well I don't think you're ready to know yet." She simply put it and his jaw dropped, "But, if it would help I could tell Hobbes and he could inform you if it is good enough to stick this out."

He looked from her to Hobbes, and tried to decide whether to trust his best friend or try and force her to talk. If he tried to force her she would probably turn him down so Hobbes it was even though you can't always trust a tiger.

"Okay"

Susie started whispering in Hobbes ear and as she did so Hobbes eyes widened and a huge evil smile came across his face but quickly went away when he looked up and saw Calvin starring at the two of them.

Just as she finished and Hobbes resumed his spot by Calvin he was bombarded with, "well what did she say, why the huge smirk, was it really some thing that would make me stay here, should I stay……?"

There was a pause and then an answer "I would if I were you."

So, Calvin and Susie began their home work with Calvin staring blankly at the thought of staying for the rest of the school year, and Susie was smiling while organizing their work.


	2. Chapter 3

I do not nor will ever claim to own any of Bill Waterson's Creations namely Calvin and Hobbes! They are his and nobody else's but this is my version of a tribute to Calvin and Hobbes.

Chapter 3: The spider's way.

It has been over a month now and Calvin is beaten down feeling that he can no longer take it. He sits at the same desk, in the same class, listening to the same drawl coming from the same old teacher, and his head just can't help but plaster it self to the flat surface that sits in front of him and his open mouth can't be persuaded not to drool. As all of this is happening he is beginning to drift only thinking of space crafts and zipping across galaxies.

Space Man Spiff flies at speeds only dreamed of by human fiction writers across the Gollaciztox Galaxy. He spots the planet he's been searching for and starts his descent toward the planet shwooltz . The only cause for his journey was to retrieve the information of the planet, whether or not it was to be marked as habitable or dead. So as he came nearer he began thinking should I of packed my big neutron blaster or will my regular blaster be enough. Oh well it's to late now seeing as Spiff was landing and if would take him two days to reach his home where he left his big blaster to leave room for an extra pair of nuclear protection goggles, but no matter he was on a routine mission that would take only as long as the time for the first alien to show up.

"Calvin, Calvin, CALVIN!" His teacher yelled at him and he jumped out of his desk yelling.

"It's a Shwoo!" He couldn't help it there where kids staring and some where laughing, but Calvin just had a bewildered look on his face and sat back down.

"As I was saying Calvin we are going to be getting progress reports next week, and class this being your first chance at seeing how you are doing under my instruction it will be part of your grade to show your parents. If I do not receive either a note or your progress report signed then I will be calling you parents. So, there is no point in hiding them from your moms and dads." Mrs. Eldermon informed the class and continued on with her teachings, "Now, we had just begun Chapter 16 in our history books yesterday and I gave the rest of the chapter for homework. So, Calvin why don't you tell us what chapter 16 is all about, you know sum it up."

He didn't know if it was because he tended to daydream through her lessons that she liked to call on him especially right after she'd just dragged him away from being Space Man Spiff, but right now at this very moment all he wanted to do was say "don't you know, I mean aren't you supposed to. Well are you a teacher or not. She's a FRUAD, I TELL YOU! A FRUAD!," but something kept him from saying just that he for some reason kept that in his head all to himself and let another reply escape", Well, I know it had a lot to do with right after the civil war. A lot of people went south to help and they were called carpet baggers or something but they were only called that cuz there bag was made from rug like material I think, oh and didn't people start to move west too especially the former slaves I believe there was some sorta deal so they could get there own land, but when all the people start to get out west they start having conflicts with the Native Americans and every body does bad stuff to each other. Like has any one ever heard of SCALPING it's really crazy and painful one person takes the other by their hair and"

"Calvin! That's enough, but that is not chapter 16." Mrs. Eldermon said as she was flipping through her book to where she knew she would find what he was talking about. " How do you already know what is in chapter 18 and 19 Calvin I have only just assigned 16 which was the beginning of the war?" She questioned puzzled as to how the student every teacher in the school warns about and he even was the cause of Miss Wormwoods early retirement (mental breakdown).

"Well, seeing as I'm on chapter 20 I don't see how I wouldn't know it. You know it is a pretty good read with all the violence and war and stuff the only problem I have is that they don't do a good enough job describing what the stuff was like. I want the details. I want to know what I was like during the war and a perspective from both sides, not some corny thing that gives me a bunch of vocabulary and a bunch of paragraphs that has no imagination what so ever just words on a page with dates. I want a history book that is passionate about being a history book." Calvin answered honestly bringing shock to all of the class but one.

Susie sat in the desk next to him just appreciating how well her plan was working, but the teacher was another case. Mrs. Eldermon was all most old enough to retire and she really did not want to be stuck with a student who was trying to be smart with her but she really couldn't believe her ears. As a matter of fact she was quite in aw as she stood there her expression changed to pure shock and she move towards her desk so she could take a seat. Could this be possible. Calvin most likely the student sent to the office the most in a year putting an effort into school. No, there is no way I must be dreaming, but I'm at work I don't do that only Calvin does. Now she was starting to worry the students she had a sort of glassed over look to her eyes and would not speak.

"Hey Calvin, you did it again. How many teachers is this now?" A boy in the front of the class asked, and a girl two rows over said, "Geez, Calvin why'd you have to go and lie about actually doing work you know every one knows your stupid."

"But, I didn't lie. I mean it I study after school every day. We do our homework every day and then we study for twenty more minutes after that." and with that Susie just sat there admiring her work with a sly grin on her face.


	3. Chapter 4

**I the author of this story do not claim to own any of the creative mastery behind the ideas that are and or were made by Bill Watterson Calvin and Hobbes are his creation and any characters i might(did) have borrowed were simply becuase I am and forever will be a fan of his work.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok sorry it took me awhile to finish this chapter but i still don't know if i like it, and after the next chapter I think i might go a little faster into the year. cuz if im not mistaken i don't think anything really happens till winter break in elementry school. I dont really remember its been like 10 years since i was in it so i think ya get why i might not know but if any body has an idea of something that might be important that happens in elementry school please tell me so i might be able to use it. Also if you don't think things like what happen to calvin in this chapter actually happen or happened than think again cuz I have had friends that have been in pretty simmular situations. Please Review I've only had two so far and I'd love to know whatever it is that your thinking about this story even if it's "hmm, your story is a lot of words, me no like words." i don't care what you write as long as your honest**

**Chapter 4: The Spider advances and the Fly is Doomed**

Seven weeks three days four hours and thirty six minutes have passed since Calvin entered his most dreadful school year and in approximately one hour and twenty four minutes he along with the thirty other students in his class would be going home with their progress reports. Now, this isn't always the worst thing in the world, but when it comes on the Friday of Halloween it tends to suck the life out of every ten year old in the class room(the exception being Susie Derkins and anyone anything like her). So, Calvin sat at his desk with a nauseated look upon his face and a nervous pencil bouncing around on his desk.

"Calvin, are you alright?" Susie whispered to him.

"What? Oh yeah, I, I'm fine?" with that his pencil took a wild swoop and landed three rows ahead of him, and he starred blankly after it.

The class was unusually subdued with the majority freaking out at the notion that they may not have a chance to reach an all time sugar high for a solid three weeks for they would most likely be grounded when they got home. It was exactly this that was bothering Calvin. He could help but wonder weather or not he should just hold off on telling his parents or get it over with. There was the possibility they already new but he did not even like to put that near his realm of thought, because he had done his duty as a mischievous kid and gotten rid of the paper that Mrs. Eldermon sent with the knowledge of the progress report. Still, the question was there deep in the pockets of his mind what if they some how found out? Like, what if while his mom and Susie's where having one of their book clubs, or what if when his dad was out on his bike and he came across Mrs. Eldermon walking her poodle?

This was it only forty five minutes left and what was the teacher talking about spelling, squirrels, perplexed, tornado, and all Calvin could do was sit in his desk fidgeting around wiggling his feet and tapping his fingers. "Cut it out Calvin" Patty Fuller said in the seat in front of him.

She was more like Susie nothing to worry about, but not Calvin he still had thirty minutes until his life was ruined and he would suffer with having to remember that on the year of his tenth Halloween possibly one of the last times he would be considered young enough to go trick or treating he would be stuck at home bored into oblivion the only thing to keep him sane would be the company of Hobbes. Still, he knew that if he could not have this treasured holiday then what was the point, why was he even here? He was the fly all over again, but this time Calvin had realized that he was trapped in a never ending web.

Calvin had a look of horror on his face as he starred at the clock with only fifteen minutes left. In five minutes the teacher would be asking them to put their chairs up on top of their desks, gather any home work 'don't forget your spelling sheets', and line up at the door. This would be the time that he would start praying relentlessly begging God that there would be some strange chance that Mrs. Eldermon some how someway forgot or was joking about the progress reports, but Calvin has never been on the greatest of terms with the big man up stairs and maybe he gets a laugh out of seeing a kid in a position like this but a teacher never forgets.

"Calvin you know its going to be alright it's not like it's the end of the world" Susie Derkins broke into Calvin's worried mind as the students started to move the chairs.

"Are you kidding? Seriously, Susie I know you're a brainniac, but that doesn't make the rest of us safe from the clutches of modern day parents who wish to rule with an iron fist. Geesh, what do you think my parents will do when they see my progress report? Why do they even call it that it's not like half of us are making any kind of progress, but who cares…"Calvin droned on as he marched his way towards the back of the line with Susie.

He had not noticed but they were mere moments away from receiving their sentences, and so Susie let him continue on about parents and how they were like the wardens to prisons. Finally she felt the need to cut in with, " what if you do good though?"

"Well, hmm, I hadn't really thought about that, but I guess on the very impossible chance that I do succeed in receiving decent grades I still don't think it is a good thing to get these progress reports. What I mean is the only thing that can come from them, either way good or bad grades, is bad stuff. If I do good my parents expectations go up and they'll want me to do better and better until I'm gettin straight A's, but if I do poorly then I get grounded and miss Halloween and get stuck in my room for who knows how long. So, either way I'm out of luck." He finishes as Mrs. Eldermon hands him and envelope with to the parents of Calvin on it.

"Class remember to have your parents sign these and bring them back on Monday I will be checking and making calls if I need to." And with that the bell rang and Mrs. Eldermon gave two final words,"Happy Halloween."

Calvin was making his way through the hall way trying to get through the crowd of kids excited for the holiday and Susie was right behind him trying to catch up. She noticed that he was ripping open the envelope getting ready to check out how he did when Susie finally caught up to him, "Calvin, what are you doing that is meant for our parents. You can't open that."

"Why not there is nothing stopping me? Really is some sort of light bolt or something going to strike if I open it? I don't think so, any way my parents won't even know that it was in an envelope. Also, I need to find out what I'm working with. Because, if these are good then I guess I'll show them and get it over with right away at least they might reward me or something, but if they are bad then ill show them Monday morning and that way I can still have Halloween and the rest of the weekend that is as long as nobodies informed them of this little paper." He was standing in front of Susie shaking the half open progress report in his hand.

"Well Calvin it sounds like you have it all planned out. So, how did you do?"

He slowly tore open the rest of the envelope and pulled out the paper and read a note that stated: Calvin when I spoke to your mother at the beginning of the year she asked me to place a note in your envelope saying, you were not listen by opening it, and that I have sent your progress report in the mail to your parents. Do to the fact that in the past several years you have found ways to hide important school papers from them your mother and I both agreed that this would be the best way for you to do well this year. Sincerely Mrs. Eldermon P.S. I'll see you on Monday with your progress report signed.

Calvin starred blankly at the paper for a moment with his mouth slightly open, "So, what does it say? Calvin?" She said nudging him out of his stupor.

"uhm, it's a note from Mrs. Eldermon. My plans are ruined."


	4. Chapter 5

**I do not or will ever own the rights to Calvin and HOBBES or any of the characters that i use in this story like SUSIE or any one else they belong to Bill WATERSON the creative genius. I do however own the rights to love CALVIN AND HOBBES and to come up with rediculus stories about this awsome comic. **

**Authours Note: Ok well please read and review. I read the reviews and i really appreciate them. Even if you have already reviewed tell me what you think of this chapter. Oh and sorry it took so long for this chapter i had it written in a note book but i didn't have a chance to get it on my computer but i like it and i think i have a good idea for the next one might have something to do with thanksgiving and i think it will be short but it will prolly be followed with a longer one that i'm not telling anything about it becuase its still in my head an i just have an idea of what it might be. but if anybody has any ideas of things that happen during a school year for elementary kids please tell me cuz so far i'm just writing what i can remember mixed with stuff out of the comic strip. oh and i cant remember much cept the big stuff i want some of the little things that happen too.**

**Thanx, Pen Gnots Enjoy chapter 5**

**The Spider and the Fly chapter 5: the Spider Saves the Fly**

Calvin sat fidgeting with some ropes on his bed. It was Halloween, and yes he was grounded. Even though he had been working very hard with Susie after school Calvin didn't get his grades up. This could be partially due to the fact he doesn't turn any of the homework they do in, he still zones out in class, and he hasn't given up on messing with the teachers. So, Calvin was according to his mother, "going to be staying in this room until you decide you can be a little more responsible", but Calvin had other plans. Like tying this rope to his bed and climbing out the window to sweet freedom.

While Calvin was attempting to tie the third knot there was a tap on his window, but nothing was there. Until a few seconds passed he noticed a small pebble hit the glass making the same noise as before. So, he went ahead and opened his window sticking his head out to try and see where these little stones were coming from, and when Calvin did this the third pebble from Susie's hand hit him on the head.

"Ouch!" Calvin yelled as his hand flew to his forehead.

"You deserved it! How did you still get yourself grounded! Now my mom's saying I can't go without an adult since your not going!" Susie screamed up at him while wearing a doctor costume, "I mean seriously Calvin she was only going to let me go with you because she knows no one is going to kidnap you, and plus I would keep you from getting lost! But nooooo, you went ahead and somehow upset your parents within the hour we've been home from school!"

"Susie, would you shut up!" As he tossed down the rope, "If you keep yelling my mom might hear you."

"Calvin, what are you doing?" She sounded rather panicked.

"Coming down." He simply stated while grabbing his bag tossing it to the ground near Susie, and climbing out the window.

When Calvin was about half way down he heard a faint ripping noise, and the rope slid down a centimeter or two. Then it happened 10 feet up the rope gave, and Calvin fell towards the ground.

"You alright?" Susie asked standing over him with his bag on her shoulder.

"Uhnn, I think the bush saved my life." Calvin mumbled while rubbing his side.

"Yeah, I can't say much for how you treated the bush. I mean it looks as if it could be on its way to the grave or something." She said giving Calvin a hand to help him up.

He stood there for a moment trying to make sure he hadn't seriously injured anything (growing up doing some of the things Calvin has done this was remarkably wise of him). When Calvin finished Susie reached over and pulled a couple of twigs from his hair and brushed off some dirt from his black hoodie. Then he wiped his hands on his pants smearing mud across them, and all while doing this he gave Susie a smirk as if asking "what" in a sarcastic tone.

Calvin straightened up and asked her, "Will you help me with my costume? I need to get the make up on to finish it, but I can't get it even."

"No, not until you tell me why you're grounded. What, did you crash your dad's car again, flood the house, or it wasn't that thing with Roselynn? They didn't find out about that did they?" Susie rambled.

"Umm," he thought about what she asked and, "not since June, I've only really flooded it once not counting the one time with the slip'n'slide, and wow I hope not I mean I don't even know if Roselynn realizes that was me. But, I am grounded for my progress report." Calvin stated rather bluntly.

Susie looked quite surprised and a little hurt.

"What, your progress report? Did your mom see it and think you some how switched it out?" she said while nervously trying not to laugh.

"Um no, see I wouldn't put that past me but I uh…well, I actually did really bad, maybe just half a grade better, but I pretty much just got D+'s and C-'s." He said in an almost guilty way.

Susie stood their just staring at him for a moment, and then started to walk away in a huff. He didn't get it. Why was she so upset? So, of course being the stupid boy he is he went after her and asked, "What?".

"Are you serious? You really are clueless!" She said rolling her eyes.

So, Susie grabbed Calvin's wrist and dragged the boy over to the pick knick table shoving him down onto one of the benches. She proceeded then to take the bag from her shoulder open it up and empty it onto the table. Calvin just looked a mix between shocked and puzzled while Susie ruffled through all of the home work assignments they had worked on but he had failed to turn in.

"Here it is!" Susie proclaimed as she held up his progress report he got from his teacher that his mom gave to him after she grounded him, 'as a reminder to why you are in this situation'.

Calvin was honest he did have D+'s and C-'s, but what he failed to mention was the note the teacher wrote on the bottom.

~ _Calvin seems to know more than he puts out. If he were to turn his homework in and stop acting out in class I believe his grades would improve greatly._

_Mrs. Eldermon_

"Why do teachers always state the obvious? Never mind, why didn't you turn any of this homework in?" She asked with a frown as she picked up a piece of the homework and noticed it had been covered with plans of how to pull a prank on Mrs. Eldermon.

"Well there's really a couple of reasons. One being my reputation, another I don't really want my parents to have heart attacks from the shock that I actually did good, oh and I prefer doodling on the assignments rather than turning them in." Calvin smirked and pointed at the paper she was holding.

Susie reached over and gave him a smack on the cheek and then sat on the bench across from him. She started to go through the papers again noticing they all had something on them whether it was a prank he wanted to pull or just random doodles the papers were covered.

"Ouch!" Calvin exaggerated as his hand went up to his cheek a minute after she actually hit him.

"Is this Hobbes eating me and then spitting me back up?"

"Uh, yeah you tasted bad so he couldn't swallow you. Ya know gag reflex." Calvin replied while Susie rolled her eyes and put the paper on top of a growing pile. "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting together the papers that have drawings and stuff on them, and separating them from the ones that don't."

"Why?"

"Because if we are going to get your grades up, get you out of elementary school, and ungrounded we will have to redo all of these." She said as she placed the last ink covered paper on the pile.

"All of it?" He gulped.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't mark these up, but there's only five assignments like that and like forty over here with well…"

Calvin slammed his head on the table and yelled, "You've gotta be kidding me!".

"No, and you're doing it and turning it in on Monday."

"But..."

"No!"

"It's…"

"I know!" And she placed a clean note book in front of Calvin with a pen laying on top. "Lets start with these, you can still see most of the work."

And so they began, Susie trying to decipher the writings and Calvin mumbling his frustrations out while he worked at copying down his homework to turn in come Monday.


	5. Chapter 6: Thankful Arachnid, Lucky Fly

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CALVIN AND HOBBES! I AM NOT BILL WATERSON CREATIVE GENIUS! I do however own this idea for the story that goes along with his stories. **

**AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry it took so long to get to this chapter hopefully I'll get to the next one soon, but who knows with the busy schedule i gots goin, and thank you for the comments on the story I do read them it's nice to see that my story is being read, also please read and review and in the review let me know what you think if u think its crap tell me if you think it's good i want to know that too and let me know if you can think of anyways i could improve. Thanx and enjoy the chapter its not to long. -Pen Gnots**

**Chapter 6: Thankful Arachnid, Lucky Fly**

Three weeks, since the fateful Monday in which one teacher and one student sat in a deserted classroom to discuss this particular pupil's chance to succeed. The student was Calvin and the teacher was Mrs. Eldermon, they went over all of his pass due papers and decided it would only be fair to the other students if he only receive a percentage of the grades but she would except them. This obviously wasn't Calvin's idea of fair since he had went through the pain of doing the assignments but at least Susie would be off his back for awhile, he hoped even as he was about to start another argument with Susie to try to get out of doing homework. He had been bringing this into conversation a lot lately bringing up the fact that he really didn't mind getting bad grades or being held back, but before he could get started Susie turned to Calvin and stated,

"I'm so glad it's a five day weekend."

"Huh?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Really, Calvin you seriously can't tell me you of all people forgot we have days off school? I mean it, it's like what you live for, ya know, not going to school or doing the work."

"So you were serious, man this is so awesome I'm gonna sleep in for five days and me an Hobbes got some planning to do. Man if I would've known about this earlier I coulda had the whole thing planned out, but this might just call for a pre-made plan."

"You really didn't know why the teachers were dressed like pilgrims and Mr. Fredricks was in a turkey suit, and I thought your uncle Max was coming to dinner on Thursday?" Susie asked in an incredulous tone.

"Oh, so that's why every one was making fun of the teachers, man they looked ridiculous, and I might've heard mention of Uncle Max coming for a visit but I didn't know why. I just figured he was coming since we haven't seen him in a while but I dunno. So why do we have a five day weekend?" Calvin rambled.

"Do you know that Holliday right before Christmas, we have lots of food, early in the day you can only find parades on T.V. then later there is only football, but usually Hobbes and u escape to do your own thing after dinner, which for the past couple of years have included trying to play a prank on me." Susie sounded a little sarcastic.

"So, it's Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, how'd ya guess?"

"My tiger intuition, yup, it kinda dawned on me when you started talking about the terrible selection on television." He smirked at Susie.

"So, what are you thankful for?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well it's Thanksgiving and your supposed to be thankful." She responded thoughtfully.

"Oh, hmm…" He was thinking and playing with a hole in the seat in front of him.

"So, what are you most thankful for?"

"Now that's easy, Hobbes." Calvin responded with pretty much no thought at all.

"You're most thankful for your tiger? Not some philosophical babble type thing, or something like Television, or even the chance to pull a prank out of every thing you really pick Hobbes?" She asked him honestly wanting to know.

"Well, when you put it that way, yes I still pick Hobbes. I know all the other stuff is amazing but when it comes down to it, none of the "philosophical babble", television, or pranks would be any fun with out my partner in crime. We're like a dynamic duo of sorts." He explained.

"You could say that, but so what you're point would be is life sucks with no Hobbes."

"Pretty much, so what are you so thankful for?" Calvin asked putting emphasis on the so since it looked like she really wanted to talk about this.

"Oh gosh umm, what I'm really thankful for is I guess that I get by pretty easy. What I mean is I don't have to deal with poverty cuz my parents work, no bullies since they all pick on you, and I've got some ok friends." The last part she said with a little smile on her face and a glance towards Calvin.

He was smiling, since she wasn't overly popular and she really only had a couple good friends, this meant that she was thankful for him not only because he was weird so the bullies picked on him but also because he was an 'ok friend'. The bus was pulling up to their stop so Susie and Calvin made their way to the freedom that was the five day weekend.

"See you on Thursday."

"Yeah, later."

And they both walked to their houses with small smiles on their faces.


End file.
